The present invention elates generally to a structure of implementing a Directed Self-Assembly (DSA) pattern, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a structure, method, and recording medium of implementing a Directed Self-Assembly (DSA) pattern for high value document anti-counterfeiting.
Conventional techniques for anti-counterfeiting measures for currency and legal documents are currently expensive and will not outpace counterfeiting procedures.
Some conventional techniques consider using false pigments that are not visible under normal optical wavelengths or to the human eye. However, the pigments are still detectable with an optical microscope and a specific radiation source available at minimal expense to potential counterfeiters.
Other conventional techniques utilize certain design features that are based upon the issuing mint or document. However, the ability to replicate and duplicate these features has been done in the past by counterfeiters.
Thus, there are technical problems in the conventional techniques that the probability of manipulation of the techniques is high due to a low difficulty in detection and replication of the patterns. Further, the conventional techniques utilize mediums that are easy to manipulate without considering the utilization of a proprietary pattern that is unique to each and every document or high value currency. Also, the patterns used in the conventional techniques require a rudimentary technology with low cost to verify the pattern and authenticate the pattern.